Man on a Mission
by vikkilynne93
Summary: Danny is a man on a mission to get his Montana back. Will he? rnr plz d/l oneshot


Ok so I couldn't get this one out of my head. Hope you like and plz review.

Danny could see it. The pain. The anger, the suffering that they were both feeling. It was all his fault. His fault she was gone. His fault he was dead. All the pain that fallen upon his friends was because of him. He was just barely making it through the days without her. It was the nights. He couldn't sleep. He would either dream about her or him. If it was her then it would be one amazing dream. Nothing would have happened to them. He would still be hers. She would still be his. It is was about him. Then it was one hell of a nightmare. He went through everything that he should have done to protect him. But still nothing worked. At the end he was still dead. Danny wasn't eating. Everyone could see it. Feel it in the atmosphere between them. It killed the rest of the team.

The fight was tearing the team apart. Mac could see it. He hated it. But he always told himself never to get involved in his investigators lives and he was going to stand by that. Unless it got too much and the lab was called into question then he would have to intervene. Lindsay wasn't doing the greatest either. She didn't have that sparkle in her eye when she got the bad guy. Mac saw two of his CSI's falling apart at the seems.

"Danny, in my office. Now." Mac said, as he popped his head around the door of his and Lindsay shared office. Danny looked up at the picture on his desk. It was of the team. Before he messed it all up. Before he cheated. It was all his fault. He deserved what ever punishment Mac wanted to deal him. He pushed himself up and, without looking at Lindsay, who was looking over files, he sauntered out of the office heading toward Mac's.

"What is it, Mac?" Danny asked, while sitting down on the couch.

"When are you going to clean up the mess you have made in this lab?" Mac said, getting straight to the point.

"What?" Danny asked, in total confusion.

"The mess you have made of yourself and Lindsay. If you haven't already noticed. You are tearing this team apart. Your being distant. Your obviously not eating right. Everyone is worried about you and Lindsay."

"Mac." Danny sighed holding his head in his hands. "Lindsay will never talk to me unless it's about work."

"Well then you talk to her. Tell her your sorry for whatever you have done. Because quite frankly, I don't want to fire both of you."

"No, if you were to fire one of us it should be me not her. She's fought hard for this job." Danny jumped up and started pacing. Thinking about what he would do to tell her he was sorry. He needed something that would really get her. Something that would make sure she wouldn't be able to take her eyes away from him or walk away from him.

The rest of the shift Danny didn't speak. To either Lindsay or the rest of the team. He was lost in his own world. Mac had started to regret talking to Danny but it had to be done. If one of them did something that jeopardized the lab in anyway, he would have no choice but to fire them. He really didn't want to do that. They, both, were solid parts of the team. Not something that he wanted to give up.

"Mac. Mac!" Stella shouted. Something was definitely up with him, she thought.

"Sorry, Stella. What it is?" Mac replied coming out of his own world.

"We have a fingerprint match. We got him Mac." Stella smiled, triumphantly.

"Don't celebrate just yet, we still have to get him in." replied Mac glumly.

"Awk, come on Mac. Flack is out getting him now. Shouldn't be too long. What is up with you?" Stella sat down in front of Mac looking him in the eye. He didn't maintain eye contact. Something is up with him, big time, thought Stella for the second time since their conversation had started.

"I just really need to get this guy, Stella."

Stella could see the pain and frustration behind Mac's eyes. She felt it too but they had him just a matter of getting him into the police station.

Flack walked out of the interrogation room closely followed by Mac. The evidence they had collected over the past few days was more then enough to get him talking. He confessed instantly.

"Mac, lighten up a little. We got him. I think I celebration is in order."

"Count me out, Flack." Mac was totally drained. Both physically and emotionally.

"Mac, please at least for a while. You don't have to stay for hours. Just a drink or two." Flack all but got on his knees and begged.

"Fine. You round up everyone. I'll get us a private booth at the bar." Mac gave in. Flack went dancing down the corridor toward the exit of the prescient. Mac gave a little chuckle at the sight and pulled out his cell to arrange the night he was forced to go on.

"Right guys. We have earned a good night out. Mac is arranging it now so go home and get ready. If you don't come, I will personally come to your apartment and trail you out naked or not Danny." Flack shot Danny a evil glare and Danny winced at the horrible and embarrassing memory.

"Ok guys everything is arranged so go already." Mac said as he walked into the break room. Everyone got up. They were happy for a night out just them. Flack was right they did deserve this. It had been a very trying week for them all. Danny watched as she walked out of the break room. A smile on her face but the sparkle in her eye gone. Mac was right he needed to do something about this mess.

Danny dragged his feet over to his car and climbed in. He switched on the radio and on came State of Shock. As he listened to the lyrics his past with Lindsay flashed before his eyes.

"_Call him sir." the first time they met._

"_How did you know?" the time they went to Cozy's to see Mac play._

"_Perfect fit." The first time they ever held hands. From then on he knew they were a perfect fit._

"_You'll have to wait to payday." " You either give me the money now or think of something better." their first time It was the best he had ever had. Why did he have to go and be an ass and ruin it._

Soon he realized that he was already outside his apartment. He sauntered into his apartment when an idea hit him like a ton of bricks. He quickly got ready. Jumped into a taxi and raced to the bar. He paid the taxi driver more than enough money and ran into the bar. There sat Flack, Mac and Stella. Great the others haven't arrived yet, he thought to himself. He made a quick trip to the DJ, then to the bar and finally arrived at the private booth with a beer in his hand.

"Glad you could make it without me having to trail you here naked." Flack laughed.

"Shut it, Flack." Danny warned. Then he spotted her. She was wearing a short black dress with a pair of black heels. "She is going to be the death of me someday." Danny whispered to himself.

"What was that, Danno?" Flack jabbed.

"Has anyone ever told you never poke a sleeping lion?" Danny warned again. Flack instantly shut up. Danny was not up for jokes tonight. He was a man on a mission.

Soon everyone had arrived and they were all having a great time. Mac had even stayed passed the time he said he would stay to. Danny looked up to the DJ and nodded.

"OK guys and gals. We have a special request. Hope you enjoy it." the DJ finished looking at Danny.

"Hey, Lindsay, want to-umm- to dance…with me?" Danny stuttered. Lindsay gave him a gentle smile and took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. Danny placed his hands an her waist. She put her hands around his neck and rested her head in his shoulder. On it came. The special request.

Now I know I messed up bad#  
You were the best I ever had  
I let you down in the worst way  
It hurts me every single day  
I'm dying to let you know  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
"I'm sorry" whispered Danny into her ear  
Andask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend

"I need you." he whispered

many things I would take back

You were the best I ever had

I don't blame you for hating me

I didn't mean to make you leave

You and I were living like a love song

I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone

Now I know you're the only one that I want

I want you back, I want you

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry

And ask for a second chance

Cause when it all comes down to the end

I could sure use a friend

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry

"So sorry."

And ask for a second chance

All I want to do is make it up to you

Cause when it all comes down to the end

You were the best I ever had

We fell in love for a reasonNow you're leaving

And I just want you backSo many things we believed in

Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back

I'll never let go of the heart I broke

You and I were living like a love song

Now I know you're the only one that I want

I want you back, I want youNow I'm here to say I'm sorry

And ask for a second chance

All I want to do is make it up to you

Cause when it all comes down to the end

I could sure use a friend

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry

And ask for a second chance

All I want to do is make it up to you

Cause when it all comes down to the end

You were the best I ever had

I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams

I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me

"You mean the world to me."

I feel so bad, I feel so bad

You were the best I ever had

I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams

I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to meI

feel so bad, I feel so bad

You were,You were the best I ever had

"The best I will ever have." he whispered as the song came to an end.

Lindsay looked up at him. She saw it. He was truly sorry. He needed her. She needed him.

"Danny…" Lindsay started.

"I know, a song isn't going to make it up to you but… I don't know how." Danny interrupted.

Lindsay smiled another of her gentle smiles and continued. "Danny, I love you."

"Montana, I love you too."

They both let the tears they were holding back fall. Danny lent down and captured Lindsay's lips in a passion-filled, fire hot kiss.

"Looks like the mess is cleaned up now." Mac stated. Seeing the confused looks on his friends faces, he pointed over to the two lip-locked, lovebirds.

The song is State of Shock- Best I ever had. Listen to it really does remind you of Danny. I think anyway.


End file.
